The present invention relates to data assembly and presentation, and more particularly, this invention relates to assembling and outputting defined groupings.
When users are permitted to group arbitrary sets of entities together in a sensible manner, it is often difficult to find a standard way to display all possible permutations of group members in a meaningful and user friendly form. This issue is often exacerbated when dealing with more complex entities, such as entities with varying tiers (e.g. levels, etc.) and entities with various classes and tiers. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues.